weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus: Mission Connect (flash)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Prometheus: Mission Connect (flash); ---- 2012 Plot ---- Play aboard the USCSS Prometheus with access to the spacecraft's cameras giving you access (once unlocked) to the Bridge, Mess Deck, Escape Hatch, Lab, Loading Bay, David's Desk, Vicker's Suite and Med Pod. Gameplay ---- CPTN JANEK: Attention: All crew report to the Loading Bay. All crew report to the Loading Bay to being your mission. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Features ---- Unlockable content. 7 images and 4 videos. Play on the decks of Prometheus. Vault ---- Unlocked Content. Additional Content. Hint ---- When ever your're stuck press 'Hint'. Cameras ---- Bridge. Mess Deck. Escape Hatch. Lab. Loading Bay. David's Desk. Vicker's Suite. Med Pod. Interactions ---- Appliances. Lighting. Thermostat. Lock/Unlock. Objectives: ---- Objective 1 ---- Watch tutorial. (New content unlocked) Objective 2 ---- Bring the Prometheus to full power. Switch to Vicker's suite. Then to Bridge. Switch on computer. (New content unlocked) Objective 3 ---- Look for clues to unlock additional cameras. The remaining cameras have individual access codes. Select Mess Deck. Click appliances. Switch on tablet. (New content unlocked) Objective 4 ---- Look in the Lab for clues to unlock additional cameras. Select lighting. Switch on Overhead and Desk light. Switching off Overhead light a code is unlocked. (New content unlocked) Objective 5 ---- Explore the Escape Hatch for additional clues. Select thermostat. Bring down temperature to 30o. Select Lab. Select lock, and lock. (New content unlocked) Objective 6 ---- Access David's Desk and search for Vickers' code. Select appliances and click on computer. (New content unlocked) Objective 7 ---- Search Vickers' Suite and Med Pod to see why she is using so much energy. Select Med Pod. Select appliances and click on Med Pod. Select lighting. Switch off lights. ---- File report! (New content unlocked) ---- Vehicles ---- Prometheus Spacecraft Publishers ---- Verizon Communications Inc is a global broadband and telecommunications company and a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average. It started in 1983 as Bell Atlantic (based in Philadelphia) with a footprint covering New Jersey to Virginia and emerged as part of the 1984 AT&T breakup into seven "Baby Bells." In 1997, Bell Atlantic merged with another Regional Bell Operating Company, NYNEX, based in New York City with a footprint spanning from New York to Maine. The combined company kept the Bell Atlantic name. In 2000, Bell Atlantic acquired former independent phone company GTE, and adopted the name "Verizon", a portmanteau of veritas and horizon. Developers ---- Verizon Communications Inc is a global broadband and telecommunications company and a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average. It started in 1983 as Bell Atlantic (based in Philadelphia) with a footprint covering New Jersey to Virginia and emerged as part of the 1984 AT&T breakup into seven "Baby Bells." In 1997, Bell Atlantic merged with another Regional Bell Operating Company, NYNEX, based in New York City with a footprint spanning from New York to Maine. The combined company kept the Bell Atlantic name. In 2000, Bell Atlantic acquired former independent phone company GTE, and adopted the name "Verizon", a portmanteau of veritas and horizon. Awards ---- Unlockable content. A prize of a tour of Pinewood Studios. Releases ---- Version V1.0 Reception ---- References Citations Prometheus: Mission Connect (flash) Footnotes category:video games category:Android Games category:video games category:Android Games Category:Prometheus (games)